


Blended

by Wrong_Author



Series: Angsty and Fluffy Oneshots [1]
Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Edd is a sad boi, M/M, Oh boy sadness, Other, So much angst, Tord is a jerk, really sappy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 19:00:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17391887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wrong_Author/pseuds/Wrong_Author
Summary: Uhh I was bored and wrote this. It’s not very good.





	Blended

**Author's Note:**

> There is like zero happiness

Edd screamed as the missile was fired. Right at Tom. He lunged forward towards the house in hopes of getting there in time.  
Matt grabbed his waist and pulled him into a hug.  
“NO!” Edd yelled, struggling. “I have to get to him! Let go!”  
With a shaking hand, Matt quickly covered Edd’s eyes as the missile hit its target.  
Edd thrashed out of Matt’s hold.  
The house. It was destroyed, nothing but flames.  
He searched until he found what he was looking for.  
A small limp body wearing a blue hoodie.  
“Tom!”  
He ran to him, his heart pounding.  
Edd gently lifted Tom into his lap, stroking his hair.  
A gaping hole in Tom’s chest was spilling blood all over his hoodie.  
Edd presses his hands to the wound in an attempt to stop the bleeding.  
“Tom, stay with me, you’re gonna be okay, I promise,” he said, tears streaming down his face.  
Tom opened his eyes slightly and smiled. He reached a hand shakily to Edd’s cheek and wiped away tears with his thumb.  
“It’s okay,” he said before coughing up blood. Edd whimpered and kept trying to staunch the blood flow. He was sobbing as Tom’s hand fell over his.  
Tom weakly grabbed Edd’s hand and gave it a small squeeze.  
“Hey,” he whispered. “It’s gonna be alright. Don’t cry. Please don’t cry over me.”  
Edd released his hold on Tom’s chest to cup his face.  
Tom had tears in his eyes from the pain.  
“I love you,” Tom choked out. More blood dribbled from his mouth.  
“Remember that I love you when I’m gone.”  
“Tom, don’t say that, you’re gonna be fine, Matt called 911 and Tord left and he can’t hurt you anymore. You’re gonna be just fine.”  
“Edd I’m bleeding out-“  
“I can’t lose you!” Edd sobbed.  
“Please don’t leave me.”  
Tom let out a shuddering breath.  
He was dying.  
Edd was crying harder.  
“Please.”  
Tom leaned up to meet Edd’s lips.  
Edd kissed back, the taste of the blood on Tom’s lips on his mouth.  
He pulled away, and pressed his forehead against Tom’s.  
Tom’s breathing was more labored. “I love you,” he said again.  
Edd pulled Tom into his chest, holding him close. He felt Tom’s weak heartbeat against his chest, holding onto that small piece of life still there.  
“I love you too,” Edd sobbed.  
He felt Tom’s heartbeat stop, his pulse vanishing. Just like that, he was gone.  
Gone forever.

—————————————————————————

Matt and Edd were the only ones there for Tom’s buriel.  
Edd held a blue flower in a vase and placed it on Tom’s grave.  
Tears slipped from his eyes.  
Tom might be the one dead, but Edd was in far more pain.

—————————————————————————

Tord had taken over Britain a year later, took on a name of Red Leader.  
Edd started the rebellion against the Red Army. So many poor people who lost someone they loved joined him. To them, Edd was a hero.  
He didn’t feel like one.  
He cradled his head in his hands as he sat in his office. A mountain of paperwork sat in front of him.  
Matt gently held his shoulder. “I can do this,” he said.  
“You go talk to him.”

Edd stood in front of Tom’s grave, the cold air whipping his ears.  
He looked at the blue flower in the vase. The green stem was still healthy and living, the blue petals decaying and dying.  
It reminded him of that day.  
He fell to his knees and cried.  
“I’m sorry,” he said. “I’m sorry I couldn’t save you. I could’ve, but I didn’t. This is all my fault.  
I’m sorry.”  
Tears stained the ground beneath him.  
What was the point in living if it was full of pain?  
Was it a cruel joke played by fate?  
What was the point of living?  
Edd continued to cry.  
A hand rested on his back. He turned and saw Matt smiling sympathetically down at him.  
He sat next to Edd and hugged him. Edd buried his face in Matt’s chest, choking on his own tears.  
“It’s not your fault,” Matt assured him. “There wasn’t anything you could do.”

The Rebellion charged the Red Army base a week later.  
Edd swiftly glided past the guards, striking them down with his gun.  
Until he reached the top floor.  
And standing there, was none other than Tord. The Norwegian grinned at him. “You never seemed to be one to make Rebellions. That was Tom’s job. Look where it got him.”  
Edd snapped. He smashed into Tord, grabbing his throat and pinning him to the ground. “Murderer!” He yelled, pounding a fist into Tord’s face.  
“Liar!”  
“Traitor!”  
“Killer!”  
“Dictator!”  
Each word was brought with a fist to Tord’s face. Tord was bleeding from his mouth and nose, spitting the liquid.  
It wasn’t enough for Edd.  
He wanted to make Tord suffer.  
He grabbed Tord’s throat with both hands and began to strangle him. Tord gasped in pain and desperately tried to pull off Edd’s hands, which he tightened.  
“EDD STOP!”  
He twisted to see Matt. He was crying.  
“The army yeilded, we got what we wanted.”  
Edd released Tord and glared at Matt.  
As they yelled back and forth, Tord crawled around to the door, where he dropped his gun. He found it and smiled.  
“Matt, you don’t know what I’ve been through! It’s all because of him!”  
“I was there when Tom died, I was there at his buriel, I know what you’ve been through! So get your head out of your ass for once and think!”  
A gunshot rang throughout the room. Matt crumpled to the ground.  
Blood gushed from a wound on his back. Edd fell to his knees and tried to stop the bleeding.  
“I can’t lose you too!” He cried.  
Cold metal pressed against his temple.  
Tord.  
“He got shot in the spine, he didn’t stand a chance,” Tord said. He clicked the safety off the gun at Edd’s temple.  
“And neither do you.”  
Edd exhaled slowly.  
“Goodbye, old friend.”  
Tord pulled the trigger.

For the first time in a year, Edd thought.  
He thought how the world blended together. There wasn’t opposites, opposites blended together one way or another.  
Life and death.  
Love and hate.  
Matt has been living one second, died the next.  
Edd loved Tom to his very core, and yet, he hated Tom for leaving.  
Really, all that mattered, was who lived, who died, who told your story.  
Tord lived.  
Tom died.  
Edd and Matt got their stories told.

The world had a funny way of blending things together.

**Author's Note:**

> H A M I L T O N R E F E R E N C E


End file.
